1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to a canning system, and in particular to a canning system having a no-float insert device within the jar.
2. Description of Related Art
The process of fermenting food or canning food has been around for a long time. The act of fermenting or canning is partly done to help preserve foods for extended periods of time. The fermenting of foods can also introduce healthy microbes into the food, acting to help preserve the food, but can also provide health benefits. The microbes consist of an assortment of bacteria and yeasts. When it is done properly, the healthy bacteria tends to grow faster than unhealthy bacteria. Other terms used for fermenting foods can be: Cultured, Cured, Pickled, and Brined. Commonly fermented foods are: Sauer Kraut, Vinegar, Pickles, Milk, Salsa, Mustard, many types of condiments, Ketchup, Bread yeasts, and Hummus for example.
The fermenting process is fairly well known in the art. First the food is prepared for insertion into the container. Second, ensure you have clean containers. The containers are often canning jars (glass jars with sealed lids). Third, pack the food into the jar and eliminate any bubbles or trapped air. Fourth, locate the food below the liquid surface depending on the use of open or closed fermenting. Make sure the food stays under the surface of the liquid if it is a brined food. If food pops to the surface or is exposed then mold may develop, the food may dry out, and other problems in fermenting are experienced. Fifth, leave the food to sit for the preferred amount of time.
There is a difficulty in maintaining the food below the surface of the liquid when fermenting. In an effort to overcome this, some individuals try to push down the food with a weight. This is not very effective because the food is not always level or remains level if transported. Shifting food or a shifting weight can open paths for food to float to the surface. To correct for this, an individual has to open the jar and readjust the food, which is less than desirable.
Although great strides have been made with respect to the fermenting process, considerable shortcomings remain. A canning system that fits existing jars and does not shift in the jar is needed to properly maintain the food below the liquid surface.
While the device and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the application to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.